five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Nights at Freddy's
Welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Created by Seth Reuben. BioCategory:Games After Five Nights at Freddy's: New, a new night guard has been employed to say there for ten nights. Some few animatronics have been change. Uses You can wear the Freddy mask if the animatronics are inside or outside your office. You can't wear it forever if the animatronics are inside your office, wear the freddy mask and if there gone take it off. If there gone and you are still wearing it for to long, they will be forced to take it off. Foxy and Mangle can be stopped by flashlights. Animatronics New * Black * Toy Freddy * Toy Chica * Toy Bonnie * Toy Foxy Old ones * Old Freddy * Old Chica * Old Bonnie * Old Foxy * Mangle (More endoskeleton parts) * Balloonboy (endoskeleton parts seen) * Puppet (same) Rooms Show stage (Cam 01) This is where the toy animatronics start. Kid cove (Cam 02 A) Mangle starts here, she has more parts due to the kids playing with her. But she has now 2 eyes instead of 1 eye that was ripped off. Play room (Cam 02 B) Black starts here, he will be sen lying down. Dining room 1 (Cam 03 A) Dining room is where Toy Chica, Sonar and Toy Bonnie will go through and get inside the Right Air Vent. Dining room 2 (Cam 03 B) This is where Freddy, Balloonboy and Puppet go through to get inside the Left Air Vent. Arcade (Cam 04) The arcade has many arcade games, prizes and many arcade theme games. Toy Freddy will come here and will soon leave. Main Hall (Cam 05) The old animatronics will go through here. Especially Foxy since he is the most active animatronic. Parts/Services (Cam 06) This is where the old animatronics start. They will be seen lying down. Golden Freddy's arm can be seen behind the wall. Left air vent (Cam 07 A) Toy Chica, Black and Toy Bonnie go through here to get inside your office. Right air vent (Cam 07 B) Freddy, Balloon boy and Puppet go through here to get inside your office. Office and door This is not a camera but where you start. This has a wooden door and the 2 air vents. Custom night (night 11) You can customize your own but there are also generated difficulties if you can't decide how to customize. 1-3 Easy 4-6 medium 7-8 hard 9-10 Very hard Ladies night * Chica, Toy Chica and Mangle are set to 7. Fox fever * Mangle and Foxy are set to 9. Freddy Fabears * Toy Freddy and Freddy are set to 7. Old and rusty * All old animatronics are set to 10. New and sparkling * All new animatronics are set to 10. Golden Freddy * Golden Freddy will keep appearing inside your office every hour and is set to 10. Insane Bots * All are set to 10. Hallucinations * Purpleman ** The purpleman can be seen in the main hall. He is in a dead like position like Golden Freddy's if you use the flashlight at him, he is seen standing. * Black ** Black will be seen inside your office but will slowly fade out. * Shadow toy models ** Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie are turned into shadows on the show stage. * Eyeless Foxy ** This will happen in Parts/Services, he will also look at the camera. * Statics ** When phone guy speaks there's a rare chance that it will be statics.